This invention relates to an encapsulation process and more particularly to a process for producing semipermeable microcapsules.
U.S. application Ser. Nos. 606,166 and 931,177, now abandoned, disclose novel techniques for encapsulating chemically active materials in microcapsules whose uniformity of structure and permeability are controlled to an improved degree such that relatively low molecular weight substances with which the encapsulated substance can react can diffuse through the capsule membranes, yet passage of the encapsulated substance is prevented. The techniques of these applications, in addition to providing an improved degree of control over the permeability of the capsule membranes, also enable encapsulation of easily denaturedmaterials such as enzymes and various antibodies such that they remain biochemically operative. These microencapsulation procedures constitute improvements over the well-known interfacial polymerization technique which utilizes the interface of an emulsion as a reaction zone wherein a first monomer solubilized in the discontinuous phase forms a polymeric membrane with a second, complementary monomer dissolved in the continuous phase.